Raian Getsueikirite
Ryan Getsueikirite (山本元柳斎 重國, Getsueikirite Ryan) is the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Founder of the Hollow Reaserch Institution. His lieutenant is Matthew Getsueikirite. His zanpakuto's name is Butaimaru, (流刃若火, lit. Elemental Perfection). Appearance Considered to be the strongest member in the Tenth Division, Ryan is depicted as possessing blue eyes and spiky brown hair. Ryan is regularly seen with an upbeat and eager persona, always eager for something such as learning a new technique or a nice afternoon nap. A trait regularly mentioned that easily angered him was his abnormally tall stature even for his age. He wears standard shinigami garb, topped off with a long, fur cape that seems to be covered with skull masks. He carries his zanpakuto, Butaimaru, on his waist. Personality He is a carefree guy, who's personality seems to attract many. He is very warm towards his officers, friends and family alike. He is seen to be comical, yet still very serious about his job as Tenth Division Captain. Ryan is shown to have a compassionate, yet serious attitude when it comes to friends and family. He keeps most painful and conflicting thoughts inside, so he can "keep others from worrying about him". Although this method causes him to suffer more than he should. His closest friends, such as his lieutenant, can see right through this and are often his closest confidants. He also tends to worry about those close to him, even when they are completely okay. In battle he has shown himself to have a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. He is shown to keep this demeanor until he begins winning by a large margin. He is then shown to become rather cocky, even going so far as to taunt and belittle his opponents. He often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. Backstory Academy He began like any other Shinigami, by going through Academy training. He was the top of his class because he possessed a huge amount of spiritual energy. However, during his training, a Hollow attacked and his commander/teacher fled leaving him and his cousins, Matthew Toshiro and Sanji Toshiro, to fend for themselves. Ryun, in a blind fit of rage, utterly demolished the hollow. After completion of his training and some other unknown activities, he was given the Third Seat of the First Division. Achieving Shikai While training to gain Bankai, Ryun learns the name of his zanpakutō, Niiromusha. He then begins speaking to inner spirit more often and eventually activated Shikai. During this time Ryun encounters a group of Shinigami who are hunting Rouge Shinigami. He defeated two of the five with ease. The other three began to wear him down and this caused Ryun to go into another rage fit. He easily defeats all three almost effortlessly. Ryun eventually gains control again and he is confronted by a shinigami named, Kakashi Hikaru. Bankai Training Kakashi begins the training by telling Ryun that it usually takes hundreds of years and then some to activate Bankai, but Ryun seems undeterred. Kakashi reveals a device that will shorten the time for this training by forcing Ryun's zanpakutō's spirit to materialize in the real world. Ryun is able to gain Bankai within a week, however he has poor control over it due to lack of training. After his achieving of Bankai, Ryun ascends to the rank of Captain of the 10th Division, giving his former seat to his cousin Sanji. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc The Captains and members of the Gotei 13 are gathered at a gateway to Hueco Mundo, created by the 12th Division. In the fourth chapter, he appears with his squad mates, Tora and Youichi Sakura (who is his Lieutenant). Return to Hueco Mundo arc He is one of the main characters of this arc. He first appears when having a meeting with Amatarou Omaha, the commander-general of the Gotei 13. He is given a mission to go to Hueco Mundo to investigate the actions of a rouge shinigami named Akujin. In the second chapter, he is again in a meeting. This time captain Tuari Fire is present along with Kakashi Hikaru. Amatarou assigns the 10th and 11th divisions to eradicate the arrancar threat in Hueco Mundo. Later, in the third chapter, he and his squad are confronted by Gousuke, a hollow serving Akujin, and he is given hollow powers for a brief second, due to an attack made on him by the hollow. Fight with Seireitou He gets sent to the Human World to hunt down former 6th Squad captain, and rouge shinigami, Seireitou Kuchiki. Ryun begins to fight Seireitou with a mixture of Kido and sword fighting. Both release their shikai and use their main attack. A hollow mask manifests on half of Ryun's face, enabling Ryun's attack to equal Seireitou's KatonGetsuga. Powers & Abilities Ryun Toshiro is a captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. Growth Rate: According to Kakashi, Ryun's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in months. He also gains mastery of flash steps while training with Yomi Toshiro, which was done over the same period as his Bankai. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Ryun is in top form, however his defense is poor. Only in Shikai is his defense worth anything and even then it is minimal. But what he lacks in defense he makes up for in attack. Genius and Perceptiveness: In his Academy days, Ryun's grades are almost always near the top. Aside from that, Ryun appears to be able to determine the correct strategies to evade his opponents attacks. Strength: When he is in his Shinigami body, Ryun's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he can fight on the level of an Shinigami Lieutenant, and in one case even fought off two Shinigami officers. However he lacks the speed needed to hit extremely fast opponents. Spiritual Energy: Commander Kakashi Hikaru has claimed that Ryun's spiritual power at its peak is even greater than his own. ** Ikirei: He is the one who came up with the idea of the Ikirei (Spirit Ray), though it was developed by his whole squad. It is his most common attack. It is a green color. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Ryun relies mostly on his Zanpakutō and the use of flash steps to move at hypersonic speeds, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Kido User: He is not as skilled at Kido as most Captains. He is good at most low level Kido. But he is adept at fire kido spells, which he uses often. Zanpakutō Butaimaru, (流刃若火, lit. Elemental Perfection) is Ryan's zanpakuto. It has a rectangular guard and a long dark sheath. He wears it on his waist. Butaimaru's release command is "Let our wrath be known to all creation!". The spirit of Butaimaru is that of a gignatic deep blue serpentine sea creature with a deep echoing voice. * Shikai: In its Shikai, Butaimaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long black, metal chain. : Shikai Special Ability: His shikai slightly resembles Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru. Butaimaru allows Ryan to control water, and in doing so, makes itself a water-type zanpakuto. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of water shaped like a giant serpent, and on some occasions a shark. The serpent or shark flies at opponents and instantly overcomes anything it touches, possibly drowning the foe. Another power his shikai has is to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the Ryan must keep absolutely still at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. Despite the fact that the prison is made up entirely out of water, and the target is unable to move while within it, the target is still able to speak. However, the one imprisoned still has to maintain the ability to breathe. * Bankai: Koushou Butaimaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Advanced Elemental Perfection) brings Ryan closer to the shape and form of his zanpakuto spirit. He gains a tail made of water, and stands on a cloud of mist made form the release of his Bankai. It gives him access to more water techniques, making him a feared opponent in battle. : Bankai Special Ability: He has several Bankai techniques: ** Suishōha (水衝波, Water Shockwave): This technique allows Ryan to make a spiraling vortex of water from the moisture in the air by swinging his blade. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave, to which Ryan can control the direction the wave goes. ** Suirō (水牢の術, Water Prison): this ability of Butaimaru creates a wall of water that surrounds a target and then forms a huge contained sphere of water in which to imprison enemies, it is also shown to be immensely powerful. It is thought to be an upgrade of Butaimaru's second shikai power. ** Goshokuzame (五食鮫, Shark Frenzy'): also an upgrade of his shikai powers, Ryan will swing his blade, summoning five water sharks to attack the opponent. They all come in consecutive attacks, starting with one, two, three, four and finally all five start to come into contact. ** Suijinheki (水陣壁, Encampment Wall of Water): This defensive power creates a wall of water that can be up to 360° if necessary with a circular whirl of Ryan's zanpakuto. This wall of water is especially efficient at stopping fire techniques though is unable to defend against elemental fusion and combination techniques. Hollowfication In the third chapter of the Return to Hueco Mundo arc, Ryun is attacked by a Hollow that attempts to turn Ryun into a Hollow. Ryun is able to resist the transformation. Ryun's spiritual powers are not limited to just Shinigami abilities; he (also) possesses Hollow powers as a result of his fight with Gousuke. While attempting to defeat the hollow, Ryun was attacked and began transforming into a Hollow from the corrosion of his severed soul chain. Ryun succeeds in stopping the transformation, but retains his Hollow spirit inside himself from the transformation. At different points after this, Ryun's Hollow powers have manifested themselves in different ways. During his battle with Seireitou Kuchiki, the mask appeared on his face when he was near death, allowing his inner hollow to take over until Ryun suppressed it. The same event is repeated multiple times after that such as when Ryun fought Hiyori in his training with Seireitou. While suppressing his inner hollow, Ryun is left effectively paralyzed, since his concentration was focused on suppressing it rather than fighting. The hollow claims that it manifests itself to protect Ryun during near death moments because it is connected to him, and it would be a great inconvenience to the hollow if he were to die. While he was in training with Seireitou, Ryun's soul was completely overcome by his inner Hollow for a short period, causing him to physically transform into a Hollow. His near-complete hollow form resembles a large, humanoid bat. In this form, Ryun demonstrated several high-level abilities, including: Enhanced speed, Enhanced strength, Body-shaping and Cero. However, this form didn't last long as Ryun emerged from the Hollow shell as his standard Shinigami self wearing a Hollow mask. Vizard Vizard are Shinigami who have obtained the power of a hollow through a process known as hollowification. In order to use this power, they must don the mask of the hollow within them. Because he began to turn into a hollow while attempting to fight a hollow known as Gousuke, Ryun was turned into a Vizard. Ryun's hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. While three red stripes on the left side, and 3 stripes on the right. The red/black stripes on Ryun's hollow mask changed in thickness after he subjugated his hollow, covering almost the entirety of the mask's left and right halves. The significance of this has yet to be revealed, although the prevailing theories are that it represents Ryun's control over Hollow Ryun, or the usage of his hollow powers. After training with Seireitou Kuchiki and subjugating his inner hollow, Ryun can use his hollow mask while retaining his personality, but could originally only wear it for twenty seconds at a time. His limit and Hollow powers greatly increases when he returns to Hueco Mundo. His hollow powers became strong enough (comparable to the times when he was possessed) to block Gousuke's cero without any effort. His overall limit is barely a decent amount. After the time limit, the mask breaks and Ryun loses its benefits. Subsequent attempts to use the mask can only be maintained for an instant. Its possible that his time limit increased due to him fighting with it in Hueco Mundo. Below is a list of the effects of Ryun's hollowification: * Hollow Combat: When Ryun fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The hollow mask also makes Ryun more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ryun. Throughout the duration the mask is in place, Ryun has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. * Enhanced Strength: While using the hollow mask, Ryun gains a substantial increase in strength. As evident when he instinctively block an attack from Gousuke in his released state and after unleashing his hollowification state in his battle with the Arrancar Five, even was able to slightly pierce their swords. * Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Ryun's hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Ryun attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. * Atsugai: When Ryun wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Atsugai becomes drastically augmented to the point of seriously harming a foe to a certain degree. * Cero: With his mask, he can fire a potent Cero. However, the capabilities of this attack other than its great power display have not been shown. This Cero appears to be crimson and tri-focused, and was powerful enough to warrant Seireitou into using Cero Oscuras. * Full Hollowfication: During full hollowfication, a vizard will use their inner hollow's true form and yet still retain consciousness. To obtain this the vizard must seal their inner hollows within a second zanpakuto. Then, after reciting a release command, they can release their full-hollow forms much like an arrancar's resurrección. It is far more draining than using the normal Hollow Mask and for that reason, is used as a last resort. The maximum time limit for any vizard using this state is 15 minutes. They may only use it once a day. Vacuocorte Gigante Bate (lit, Giant bat) is Ryun's Vacuocorte. His inner hollow is sealed within it. The handle is emerald-colored and the guard has two curved extensions from its shorter sides, giving it an eye-like appearance. There also appears to be reason for this shape, as Ryun places one of his fingers through a hole in the guard to fire his Cero when in Vizard form. * Full-Hollow Release: In his released state Ryun becomes bat-like. He gains giant, black wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder on the left side of his head, and his Hollow mask becomes full, with large horns extending outward to the back of his neck. His fingernails lengthen and his overall appearance resembles that of a humanoid-bat. His waist is covered in something similar to black scales. His arms turn completely black; from the mid-biceps to the finger tips, and his fingers grow claw-like extensions, his feet become like talons. His sclera turns black (very much like a Vizard's sclera in Hollow form) and the marks under his eyes become even wider. He grows a very long and thin but powerful tail which he is capable of using as a weapon or to lift and strangle a victim. Relationships * Matthew: not only is Matt his cousin, but he is also Ryun's 4th seated officer and best friend. The two get along quite well and are very protective of each other. They are often the best team when it comes to a combat situation. * Sanji: his other cousin and Tora's brother, is holds the 3rd seat of the First Division. He is close to Sanji but the two often squabble over meaningless stuff. * Zetsumei Deddo: His third seated officer. He attempts to have good relationships with his seated officers, however, Zetsumei's fiery attitude can set Ryun off on occasions. * Seireitou Kuchiki: He holds Seireitou in a mentor/friend relationship. He respects Seireitou for his knowledge of inner hollows, but speaks to him on friendly terms, with no honorifics. He instead often refers to him as Sei. * Youichi Sakura: he and his vice-captain get along perfectly. They seem to have a great relationship, but it is strictly friendship and nothing beyond that. Quotes *"Why, do I even try?" *"Defend me from harm, Niiromusha!!!!" *"Ha! Too slow!" *(To Seireitou) "I am Captain Ryun Toshiro, of the Tenth Division." *(To the Vizard) "Yes...yes I do...but to protect my friends, my family. It's worth it." Trivia * I think if I had to pick one theme song for Ryan, it would be Imaginary by Evanescence. This is because if I was a real shinigami, this song would best describe how my inner world would appear. * Ryun is largely based on me. Unlike most of my characters who have some sort of base to them in either other Bleach characters or other anime characters I've taken a liking to. Ryun, Tora and Sanji are based on real people and are completely original. * Ryun was the hardest character to make a zanpakuto for. At first I named his zanpakuto, Tentouken, because that is a blade I made on the Naruto Fanon. I changed it to Juubikatta later to be a pun on my user name. Finally it became Butaimaru, because this sword best reflected mine and Ryun's personality. * He is the first character in the Akujin Saga to kill an arrancar. Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:10th Division Category:Captain Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc Category:The Arrancar Five arc